


Pokemon Light Shadow

by NinjaShikazu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, poke - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaShikazu/pseuds/NinjaShikazu
Summary: This is story of a boy named Kenneth. He begins his own journey to challenge gym and enter a league. How will his journey go? Who will be his friends and rivals? What obstacle will come in his way?





	1. The journey begins

  
Hello readers welcome to Pokemon: Light Shadow. The title has no connection to story. This is my first story well not technically. It's rewrite of my first fic with few changes. This story is mostly based on game Pokemon Red, Blue etc. I hope you like it more than the previous fic. If you get to read my old one. Also available on Fanfiction.net. Now without wasting any time let's get started. lastly I don't own pokemon all the rights go to their respective owner

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

The sun rose over Pallet town. Pidgey were flying and cold wind blew. Just then a young man woke up before his alarm ringed. He looked in the mirror.

"Alright Kenneth Raynott it's your big day. You will finally get your own pokemon." He said grinning at himself.

He gets ready by brushing and bathing. He puts on black T-shirt above its blue denim shirt sleeves half folded. He puts on jeans pants. He looked around his room. He had many different genres of book and novels on bookshelf. His favorite book is "A Son's Hope" which is mystery genre. For now he only has two out of three parts. He walks towards the table near his bed. He looks at his family photo and sighs. The photo was take Kenneth was six years old. The photo includes Henry, Sherry and his older brother Alex. Both his father and brother went on journey and haven't come yet.

"Father, Brother where are you" he said in sad tone.

"Kenneth! Are you coming down for breakfast?" A voice called him.

"I am coming, mom" he said as he rushed down stair.

He sits on chair and starts eating his breakfast.

"So how is it? Ken" Sherry asked.

"It's delicious" He said while eating.

"Ken I know you were looking for this day but you should find a job, get married and settle down." Sherry said. Ken doesn't even look in her eye. It's not like he didn't heard it. He just wants to avoid the topic.

"Mom, which pokemon should I pick?" Ken tries to change subject.

"Ken listen to me" She said with a depressing face.

"Bye Mom I will be going at professor Oak's lab. I will come later." He said as he prepares to leave. Sherry is getting more and more frustrated as more and more Ken is changing subject.

"Will you listen to me?" She yelled before Ken could leave. Ken leaves the door open and looks at his mom furiously.

"Mom I am sick of this. I am eighteen now I can take care of myself. When I was ten you said that it's too early for me. Back then I respected that. I want to be like father who was strongest trainer from Pallet town. Just because big brother went missing why punish me."

Sherry's eyes go wide. Realization hit her that a part of her was wrong.

"Mother I understand how you feel. You care about me and so do I. I love you mother" Ken said with a sad tone.

Just then a boy approaches doorstep. Ken spots him and says.

"Hey Nick common let's go take a walk" Ken leaves with Nick. Sherry sits on chair with sad look on her face and process what Ken said.

* * *

 

Ken takes a walk around town with his best friend. They go to the place where they played as kid. Which is around outskirts of Pallet town. Ken climbs on nearest tree then extends his hand for Nick to climb.

"Thanks" Nick said as he sits on other branch.

"Nick, remember when we were kids we always use to hangout around this tree" Ken said.

"Yup now look at us all grownup. I hope the this tree can handle our wait." Nick said at which both of them laugh.

"So what are you going to do when you get your own pokemon." Nick asked.

"You know I want to be like my father. He was once strongest trainer in Pallet town." Ken said.

"Me too I have never left this town. I hope I get to visit every town and city in Kanto." Nick said.

"Sorry to bring this topic but how are things between you and your mother?" Nick asked in concern.

"No need to apologize. Yeah she is still hesitant." Ken replied. Ken sighs and speaks.

"I wonder how dad and brother are."

"Ken He will be fine. I believe that he will return. Your father was a good man. He looked after me when my parents die. Not like my greedy uncle." Nick said.

"Ken thanks for everything. After all you are only my friend and best friend too." Nick said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ken is puzzled.

"Ahh it's nothing" Nick said with big grin on his face.

"Come on let's go home." Ken said as he hops down from tree from safe height.

* * *

 

At Ken's house Sherry is doing her daily chores. Then bell rings. Sherry opens the door to see professor Oak at door step.

"Mr Oak I didn't expect to see you. Ohh sorry please come in." Sherry welcomed him. Oak enters and takes a seat on the couch.

"Sorry to come without a word Sherry. I didn't come here just to chit chat." He said politely.

"It's about Ken isn't it, huh?" Sherry guessed.

"I understand your concern about him. He is now grown up. I saw his grades in academy. He will become a great trainer" Oak said.

"I know but it's just." Sherry tries to speak but unable to find right words.

"It's about Henry and Alex isn't it. Have faith in them they will return. So, have you changed your mind?" Oak said.

"I- I need to think about it" She said.

"Well I hope you make right decision by tomorrow. Now I will be leaving now" Oak said as leaves the house.

* * *

 

Few hours later Ken comes in the house.

"Ken, come here" Sherry calls him. Ken goes to her mother. She hugs him and tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"My son I am sorry." She said as her lips trembled.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Ken asked being confused.

"I am sorry that I overprotected you. I was so paranoid that I could lose you. I don't want to lose you like Alex. I realized that while protecting you I was stealing your happiness. It was like trapping you in a cage. You want to become pokemon trainer right then go become one. You have my permission." She said with tears of joy.

"Mom th- th- thank you." Ken said as he also cried then hugs his mother.

"Mom I am also sorry. I was so mean to you. I love you Mom." Ken said even more crying.

"You don't need to apologies. And I love you too." She smiled.

"Tomorrow go to Oaks lab you will get your pokemon their and good luck." She pats him on head.

Ken's stomach growls loudly.

"First get something to eat." Both of them laugh.

Hello readers thanks for reading my second attempt on this fic . I will be telling you my original ideas after every chapter ends. Any tips and advice are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2: Road to Pewter City

**Chapter 2: Road to Pewter City**

Ken wakes up to start his new day. Well this time for real. He got his mother's approval. He rush downstairs recklessly and trips and rolls down stairs. Good thing he didn't have seriously injured himself just some bruise.

"Ken, you are not kid anymore don't be reckless. It's ok to be reckless sometimes in house. But what if you were on journey?" Sherry scolds him.

"Sorry mom I just got too much excited. Is the breakfast ready?" He asked.

"Yes it's on dining table." She said pointing towards the plates.

"Wow, bread and omelet and uhh… milk?" He was happy about bread and omelet but as he saw milk his face goes pale.

"Well yesterday you were out for half of the day. Plus you didn't brought juice from store. So, that's your punishment." She said. He doesn't say a word and finish breakfast.

"Thanks mom" He smiles and leaves the house.

"Ken, what about your bag with supplies?" She asked him before he could leave.

"Don't worry mom I will comeback after I get starter Pokemon" He says closing the door behind him. Sherry smiles at him. It's been a long time since she has seen him so happy. Then she realized that he was a bird and she was cage. She shakes her head and goes back to her work.

* * *

 

At professor Oak's lab Ken seems to be first one to arrive. He looks out of window and sees many Pokemon of other trainers.

"When I get Pokemon well, more than six my Pokemon will be there too." He said.

He looks around the lab and sees bookshelf. There were lots of books about Pokemon. It were double or triple the size of his bookshelf. Professor Oak come in and greets Ken.

"Well you seem to be bit too early." Oak said.

"Ohh sorry I got too excited that I couldn't wait" He said as he scratch back of his neck.

Just then Gary walks in. Gary and Ken weren't friends nor were they enemies. But they were acquainted since he is Oak's grandson. Gary looks at Ken then rolls his eyes and sits on sofa.

"Gramps can we get our Pokemon already I am bored waiting for it." Gary said.

"Patience young man Nick hasn't some yet." He said calmly.

Just then Nick comes in breathing heavily. It looks like he ran a marathon.

"Sorry I am late" Nick apologizes.

"No don't worry you are just in time" Professor smiled at him.

"Now that everyone has come let me introduce you to starter Pokemon for Kanto." Oak said.

"Cut it out we already know it" Gary said with annoyed face.

"I actually agree with Gary" Ken said smiling at him. He just wanted to get on good side of him. Since, he might turn into rival. Ken just wanted some friendly rivalry.

"I second that." Nick said awkwardly. Nick didn't have many friends and get nervous around many people.

"Ok let's skip the introduction." He said and places three pokeball on desk.

"Since Kenneth came here first let him chooses first" Oak said. At the comment Ken feared that others may not like it. He looked at other two. Gary rolled his eyes like he didn't care about preference. Nick gave him respectful nod saying go ahead.

"Alright then I choose, Charmander." Ken proceeds ahead picks the pokemon and calls it out of it's ball.

"Hey there little guy want to come with me." At which Charmender nods and jumps into his arms. Ken holds him and admires his own Pokemon.

"So, I came second that means I get to choose next" Gary said.

"Umm sure go ahead" Nick said nervously.

"I wasn't asking" He replied to him with annoyed face.

"Oh, sorry" Nick said.

"Hey, you better watch your mouth. That's my friend you are talking to" Ken steps in to defend Nick.

"Ken it's ok please stop it" Nick pleads.

"No it's not ok I can't watch my friend getting picked on." Ken said.

"Oh are you going to cry now. Grow up you are going to be out of town now you can't get timid like that or you won't survive another day." Gary said. Nick realized that he was right and Ken won't be there to protect him every time.

"How dare you." Ken glared at Gary.

"Now, now gentlemen please stop it." Professor breaks of the tension.

Gary rolls his eyes and picks Squirtel without a word. Nick picks Baulbasaur.

"Now I want everyone to take this pokedex." Oak said as he gives pokedex to three of them.

"Well Ken you act like you are tough guy or something. How about a battle" Gary said over confidently.

"Challenge accepted" Ken replied.

* * *

 

Ken, Nick, Gary and Professor walk towards an open lawn. Kenneth and Gary take their position.

"I will be referee for this match" Professor takes their position and announces the rules.

"This is one on one match if either side of Pokémon is unable to battle losses the match".

"Charmander use growl and then scratch" Kenneth commanded his Pokémon.

"Squirtle dodge it". Gary's Squitle dodges all the attacks.

"Now use tackle". Charmander takes a direct hit but thanks to growl it did not took much damage.

"Charmander use growl again and again" Kenneth yelled.

Squirtle uses tackle again but it did not do much damage.

"Now is your chance use scratch". Charmander used many scratch attack. Squirtle fell down and fainted.

"Squirtle is unable to battle Charmander wins. The victory goes to Kenneth" Professor announced.

"Oh Yes!" Kenneth picks up charmander and pets it.

"You just won by luck" Gary smirks and walks away.

"Hey Ken, that was amazing battle. I would like to battle you next time. Nick said while putting his hand on Kenneth's shoulder.

"Any way I think it's better if we go on our own ways" Nick suggested.

Ken wasn't sure about letting Nick go on his own. Even though Gary was a jerk he was right. Sheltering Nick too much would only make him weak. Ken makes his decision and says.

"Yeah you go on I will start from tomorrow" Ken said as both of them part away.

* * *

 

In Ken's house when Sherry was watching TV then bell rings. She opens to find out Ken at doorstep. She looks at him up and down.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"Forget about that meet my new friend." He said as Charmander who was hiding behind wall comes out.

"Oh, he is so cute." She said crouching down and smiling at Charmander.

"Hey, Charmander say hi to my mom." To which Charmander got confused. He walked towards her little bit scared and extends his paws. Sherry shakes his hands and says.

"Hello Charmander."

Ken comes in and sits on sofa and Sherry sits beside him. Charmander wanders around the house in curiosity. Ken tells her everything that happened at the lab.

"Congrats you won your first battle" Sherry pats him on the back.

"I will be leaving tomorrow" Ken said.

"What's with the change of plan" Sherry asked.

"It's nothing just not in a mood to leave today. And I need to get acquainted with Charmander here." He said.

"Well as you wish. Lunch will be ready in few moments. Get ready for tomorrow pack you bag take supplies you need." She said. Ken nods and goes to bedroom with Charmander.

* * *

 

Later that night Ken gets prepared for his journey tomorrow. He grabs his bag and puts five empty pokeball and Kanto map. He looks at his bookshelf. And look for book which he could read on his journey. But then he realize that most of them he has completed.

"I think I will keep the books here. Don't want my bag to be overweighed" he sighs.

He then sits on his bed Charmander follows him and sits beside him. Ken grabs the family photo and looks at it. Charmander looks between his trainer and photo with curiosity. Ken notice Charmander's puzzled look.

"Hey Charmander see this person is my dad and one below him is my big brother." He said pointing at them.

"One day we will become as strong as my father." Ken said to which Charmander nods.

"Now let's go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Ken said as he pats Charmander.

He removes to photo from the frame and puts it in his bag. Then both of them go to sleep.

Next day Ken is ready to start his journey. He checks his bag once more and looks at family photo. Then he puts it back in its photo frame.

"Dad I promise I will become as strong as you." He said then exits his room.

Ken is now ready to leave.

"Ken wait I brought you something." Sherry said.

"What is it now" He asked.

"I brought you a gift" Sherry said hiding something behind her back.

"Mom, tell me already the suspense is killing me" Ken got impatient.

"Ta-da" She smiles showing him a book. He gasps at sight of it. It's Ken's favorite book "A Son's Hope part 2".

"No way had I almost forgotten about it. Thank you Mom." He said and quickly puts it in his bag.

"One more thing here is some food for you. I don't know what Charmander likes so I brought some fruits." Sherry said looking at Charmander.

"Mom you are the best" Ken said as he hugs her and kisses her on cheeks. Sherry also kisses him on cheek. She crouches down to Charmander's level.

"Hey, little guy take care of Ken. He can get reckless sometimes." She giggled and pats his head.

"Mom, I will be leaving now" Ken opens the door.

"One more thing" Sherry said.

"Do you have more gifts because I like gifts" Ken smiled.

Sherry wanted to stop him but she couldn't. Because now all she can do is have faith in him.

"Ken If you meet a pretty girl you like, don't forget about me" She said.

"You just had to go there didn't you." He sighed and waves his hand.

* * *

 

On his way to Viridian city Ken battles many wild Pokemon. He catches Rattata also his Charmander learns ember. After walking for few minutes Kenneth arrives is Viridian city. He goes in Pokémon center and gets his Pokémon healed up. He goes to Viridian city gym but it's closed.

"Why is this gym closed" Ken said.

"This gym is always closed". Someone said from behind.

Ken turns around to see an old man.

"When is it going to open" Ken asked.

"I don't know nobody knows who gym leader is" the old man said.

"Well there is another gym in Pewter city" the man said.

Kenneth quickly opens his map to see where it is.

"I need to head towards north from here".

Kenneth enters in Viridian Forest. After walking for few moments he sees a Pikachu eating some apple. Kenneth sends out his Rattata.

"Rattata I choose you. Use quick attack" Kenneth commands his Pokémon. The wild Pikachu takes a direct hit. The wild Pikachu uses thunder shock. Rattata quickly faints.

"No! Rattata" Kenneth switches to charmander. "Charmander use ember" charmander's ember attack deals lot of damage. "Now is my chance. Go! Poke ball." The poke ball shakes for few moments and stops

"Yeah! I caught a Pikachu""cha-charmander"

After battling other trainers and making his team stronger. Kenneth finally arrives in Pewter city

"Pewter city gym here I come" Ken said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Review, follow or favorite to get story alert and show support.
> 
> Now I will tell you my original plans. Originally there was going to be prologue chapter before first. Ken's mother's name was unknown. Then I decided to name her Sheila, then Savannah but I discarded them and used Sherry. The conflict between Ken and Sherry was not in my original plan. Originally chapter one was suppose to start from Chapter 2 of this fic. So that's it for today


End file.
